


托斯卡纳艳阳下

by ChenChieh



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChenChieh/pseuds/ChenChieh
Summary: 灵感来源于新专辑The Truth of Love十五周年出道快乐
Relationships: Jung Yunho & Shim Changmin





	托斯卡纳艳阳下

1.Truth  
A truth?  
Just a few days are enough to be recovered,  
For some people.

2.Seducing  
好孩子，你在意大利，满街的风流男人，你哭什么呢?

3.Anyway time passes  
Shinkivilla，佛罗伦萨以北26公里，意大利。  
这里是亚平宁山脉深处，托斯卡纳区北部，与最近的公路和小镇距离6km，海拔相差1226米。  
据沈说，每年到了这个季节都是阳光明媚的好天气，然而在八月底会突然来一场狂风暴雨，仿佛早就约定好了似的，亚平宁的夏天就此结束，进入收获橄榄的秋天。他说得没错：在我离开的当晚，山里下起了大暴雨，就连一向晴朗的佛罗伦萨都飘起了星点小雨。  
  
今年8月，我抓住了托斯卡纳夏日的尾巴。

从首尔飞到佛罗伦萨，顾不上倒时差，立刻从机场去往火车站。一个小时的火车，再加半小时的公交车，我向着亚平宁山脉的深处前进。层层叠叠的山峦在眼前铺开，波涛般的绿树苍苍郁郁。  
公交车只能到达略微大些的小镇子，要去Shinkivilla得麻烦沈专门开车来镇子上接我。据他说，通往Shinkivilla的路是村民们用推土机自己开的，沿着山边窄窄的一条，坡陡，只有四轮驱动的车才能爬得上去。沈开一辆大号的SUV，车技极好，在这条山路上花费半小时冲出重围。  
沈是我的房东，邮件里写的名字是Max SHIM Changmin，会讲韩语，我想大约也是韩国人。他染了偏金色的灰绿头发，五官是那种锋利的英俊，开车的时候喜欢单手打方向盘，看起来有些漫不经心。他的鼻颧角度数很小，眉骨很高，鼻子很挺，不得不让人怀疑是不是有一部分高加索血统。鹿眼，薄唇，穿一件浅棕色的改良ruff领衬衫，胸前和袖口打了几层褶子，像个文艺复兴时期翡冷翠城里的富家小少爷，莫名让我心动。

Shinkivilla真的很偏僻。  
极其偏远的好处就在于，这里真的远离村镇的人声，更不用说城市的喧嚣。  
也可以让我暂时远离烦恼。  
  
农场原先的主人并不是沈，而是一个叫做Cassiopeia的年轻女孩。她建起了这个几乎自给自足的小圈子，喝的奶从养的羊身上来，蔬菜全部自己种，后山有很多野果和果树，发电靠太阳能或打柴火。近两年她住在佛罗伦萨，没太多时间打理园子，便把它托付给了沈。沈平日里会把园子租给附近的农户，休长假的时候才回来。  
我住在二楼的卧室，看得出来沈在我来之前已经很仔细地收拾过了。和这里其他的卧室一样，二楼过了晚上十点就会断电。没有照明，沈给了我一个特别可爱的手提灯作为替代，大大的磨砂玻璃瓶里发着光，就像提着一罐子萤火虫走在夜里。床很大很软，在托斯卡纳的第一个晚上我睡得很舒服。

沈这个人很腼腆，似乎有些怕生。他很真挚，却又总是彬彬有礼，和人的距离感十足，不知道这样的性格一个人在意大利要怎么生活。我出来度假，遇见这样可爱又真诚的男孩子惯常是要聊上半宿的；可惜他太安静，我过量的热情无用武之地，一开始我们几乎没什么交流。他养了两只狗，懒洋洋趴着不动的桶妞和整天上蹿下跳最喜欢到人身上蹭来蹭去的台风。山里昼夜温差极大，白天是三十度的艳阳，晚上直接掉到十度（刚来的时候还纳闷儿为什么沈要给我准备一床厚被子和一张绒薄毯）。我有时一个人无聊，大半夜冻得不行了却还想在草地上看星星，就把台风叫过来搂着，特暖和。

在首尔的时候，每天上班都像打仗似的，行程表上的项目精确到每一分钟，好像稍微慢下来那么一点点也会被时代的浪潮抛到身后；而在这儿，Shinkivilla仿佛是凝固在另一个维度的盒子里，你知道时间会像水一样流逝，你甚至可以假定场在时空上都是均匀的，但你却毫无知觉。  
多思多虑真不好，我想得太多，竟然在这个小空间里感到孤独。

那么他呢？  
我看向沈早已熄灯的卧室。

他之前一个人在这里生活，会寂寞吗？

4.Lonely  
He doesn't know how to push times back, to make it move faster.  
He just gazes the dragging trails of time snail,   
but aside that, he can count the whole universe in the time between times.

5.  
沈的生活作息非常规律，和他的年纪极为不称。他每天清晨去挤羊奶，一部分会消了毒直接趁新鲜时喝，另一部分则做成奶酪。沈喜欢吃recorda，是一种做奶酪剩下的质地很松软的奶渣，压紧实了可以当成butter抹在面包上。他负责的早餐标配一直是自家烤的面包抹羊奶酪和recorda，再加上几勺黑莓酱，喝温热的奶 。在我某一次没话找话地告诉他我喜欢吃草莓之后，他没有多说什么，却在第二天早上默默地拿出了一罐他晚上特地煮的草莓酱推到我面前。  
他真的是一个很好的男孩。

我们俩的午饭也是沈负责，他做的pasta好吃得要了命，pesto（我不是很确定是不是这么拼，听发音猜的，是一种包含香草叶、橄榄油、葵花籽和杏仁碎的酱）加上一些蔬菜，和pasta混匀。我看他做得轻松，菜品也长得稀松平常，自告奋勇地试了一次。沈尝了作品，似乎在斟酌怎么开口，终于说出了两天来第一句不那么疏离的话：  
“你这个厨艺只能试试Macedonia。”  
“马其顿？”  
“不是说地名，是一道经典的甜点，随便切几种水果加蜂蜜就行。我如果在后山采到了特别酸的野苹果又实在下不去嘴就会这么干。”  
没想到这家伙还挺毒舌。

其实Shinkivilla是一个很热闹的地方，有很多小动物：一群羊，一匹小马、两头奶牛，还有一只整天飞来飞去只在大白天打鸣的公鸡和一只刚孵出一窝小鸡的母鸡。整个农场在视野很好的一片山坡上，屋前是收拾出来的一片院子，地上有沈精心种的鲜花和稀疏的几棵果树，边上则是满地密密匝匝的小野花，金黄色和紫色互相映衬十分亮眼。沿着这片围起来的山坡向山上走，绕过房子，就会走到羊圈、菜地、玉米地和苜宿田，背靠着一座山头。站在山坡上眺望远处，只见层层叠叠看不到头的群峦，可惜这纵深感照片拍不出来。平时天空晴朗无云，以湛蓝的天穹为背景视线可以延伸到很远很远，直到被远处连绵的山峰截断。沈大部分时间都在做自己的事情，不太理我，我无聊时也钻进密林里走过弯弯曲曲的羊肠小道。说实话，一个人走在阒静的树林里，还是需要一点胆量的。

天大地大只有我一个人的时候，就会做一些奇奇怪怪的事情。  
  
清晨我趁着阳光还算温和出去散步，走在山路上一边挥舞双手一边高声地唱着“Shim TiAmo”, 回头就撞见了正在采野莓的沈。他没好意思看我，似乎有一点尴尬，过了一会儿又邀请我一起采野黑莓。山产丰饶，只要有树丛的地方都有密密麻麻的野黑莓丛，上面一嘟噜一嘟噜的都是黑莓。沈提醒我小心刺不要被划伤手，又忍了一会儿还是开口了：  
“TiAmo不能随便乱用的。”  
“啊…这样吗？我以为就是我爱你。”  
“要恋人之间才会说，为了表达很深的感情…朋友之间关系好的话可以用Ti voglio bene, 更普遍更中性一些。”  
他观察了一下我的表情，好像有些慌张，又莫名补充了一句：“但是你愿意讲我也不介意……”

他的耳朵好像红了，希望我没有看错。

6.  
傍晚天朦朦胧胧的，两个手长脚长的男人窝在厨房里等水烧茶，盯着翻滚的气泡发呆。  
是时候看部爱情片了。

两个小时里除了茶和酒，还有挂在嘴角的傻笑。两个人看罢都意犹未尽，沈拿来了他的吉他弹了两首曲子，温柔在狭小的空间内蔓延。我曾在某个明艳的下午看见沈仰躺在花丛中看电影，漂亮又英俊的脸庞仿佛阿多尼斯再世。他比我想象中的更敏感细腻，终于在长久的接触后向我敞开了心扉。  
“要和我在一起吗？”他吻了吻我的耳廓，抬眼，湿漉漉地看着我。  
“你不担心我已经有女朋友或者男朋友吗？”  
“不会。你来这里这么多天，从来没有联系过其他人；就算有，说明感情也出现了问题，我有机会。”

“你愿意和我在一起吗？”

我们相互吻着走向了卧室。

夜里下起了大暴雨，到了早晨空气格外清新。我站在落地窗前，光身裹着薄毯，沈走到我身后，伸手把我圈住，下巴搁在我颈窝里。  
“这里的天气就是这样，无论晚上下雨下得多狼狈，第二天一定会有顶天的大太阳，没心没肺的。”他顺从地转过来，任我吻他的眉骨，睫毛轻轻颤动。“像你一样，哭完就好。”

在Shinkivilla生活的这段时间里，每天都过得很简单很充实。  
哼哧哼哧的野猪，一见到我就热情的扑过来的台风，邻居家撒娇蹭腿的小奶猫，安静却也热闹。  
雪白的云，绵延的山峦，满地疯长的小野花，永远高悬的艳阳天。  
冲动地决定来这里之前，我刚刚遭遇挫折。带着自怨自艾的痛苦反省了许多次，最后只得出“缘分尽了”这一个结论。时间让一切褪淡，感情失败后的我们往往会重新振作，投入到下一段，而后或许又是失败，一而再，再而三，许多人渐渐不再相信世上还有爱这么一回事。但是相爱本身又有什么错呢？生活里兜兜转转，感情上起起伏伏，有些过客来了又走，都不过是人生中不起眼的支线罢了。永远相信生活，相信爱，我想这大约就是the truth of love.

7.The Truth of Love  
Love  
Is something that comes and goes.   
And comes again.  
It’ll make you feel lonely  
Hurt you   
And leave you a scar  
Again  
Everyone lives with that scar.  
It’ll never be easy. And we know it.  
But if your heart flutters  
You will jump into it  
Again.

8.后续  
陆稔嘉来到会议室，顶着两个巨大的黑眼圈连接好电脑。这段时间，制作团队正在紧锣密鼓地为一个出道十五年的top组合准备新专辑，概念策划和选歌都费了许多心思。正在他打哈欠的时候，旁边的同事忽然用手肘捅了他一下：“哎，看看这两首歌的词，业界大神出手，品质保证。”  
陆稔嘉接过了纸，歌名是《Jelly Love》和《Beautiful Stranger》。“沈昌珉…可以啊！找了这么厉害的作词人，公司今年大出血了吧。”  
负责人郑允浩突然进来了。听到这个名字，他迅速往这边看了一眼。  
“不过到底好不好还不能太早下结论，”陆稔嘉摆弄起电脑来。“写文章也好作词作曲也罢，创作型的工作就是这个样子的，水平忽上忽下很正常，灵感不常有嘛。”

几分钟之后，他听完了。  
“太棒了吧…”陆稔嘉抓着同事不放手。“这些人脑袋都是怎么长的啊？”  
“听说这个作词人今年夏天遇见了真爱，迸发源泉了呢。”  
“啊——单身狗好羡慕啊……”

郑允浩打了个喷嚏，从旁边抽了张纸巾。口袋里的手机震了一下，他拿出来：  
[wuli昌珉] 早点回家^ ^  
他觉得自己的嘴角已经抑制不住上扬了，而后又打了个喷嚏。


End file.
